Sap
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Slice of life. Harry and George go for a drive in the summertime.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **An - Slice of life fic, enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Sap**

* * *

Stretching out the kinks in his neck, Harry blinked, trying to keep himself alert as he glanced around the road, watching out for hazards. He wasn't sure why he'd suggested a summer drive, but after a wonderful day out, he was beginning to regret his suggestion.

They should have gotten a hotel for the night, he realised, too late. They were still an hour away from home, and he was struggling to keep his concentration.

The radio played quietly, and he cursed his lack of interest in muggle music, wishing he knew enough so that he could sing along. That would have been more helpful.

A hand on his thigh startled him, glancing left to look at the man in the passenger seat.

"Pull over," George murmured. "Let me drive for a while. You can sleep the rest of the way home."

Harry smiled, nodding his head. George had only passed his test a few months previous, but it had been the first thing Harry'd ever seen the red head take seriously so he had no problem trusting George to get them home safely.

Pulling onto the hard shoulder, the two switched seats, and putting his seatbelt on, Harry tilted the chair back slightly and set his head on the headrest.

George pulled back out onto the motorway, his hands steady on the wheel. Harry relaxed, his eyes on George.

It had surprised everyone when the two announced their relationship, none more so than Harry himself. They'd literally fallen into the relationship without noticing, spending weekends together going out into the country when they weren't working, spending evenings enjoying takeaways and movies.

They made intimate gestures with each other without thinking, a hand stroking through hair, a foot rub, snuggling on the sofa.

George had been the one to make the first move in the end, pressing his lips to Harry's before pulling back with a raised eyebrow and an 'is this alright, or am I imagining things?'

Harry had been quick to reassure George, that even though he hadn't consciously been thinking about such a change, he was most certainly open to it.

Since then, they'd gone from strength to strength, both of them more settled than they'd ever been in their lives.

"You're thinking, you're supposed to be sleeping," George said quietly, a laugh in his tone.

Harry smiled tiredly, his eyes falling closed. "Yes boss," he replied.

It didn't take long for the quiet noises of the engine to lull him to sleep.

* * *

"Harry," George said, shaking the black haired man gently. He looked adorable, his glasses having slipped to the end of his nose, his hair a mess. "Wake up, babe, we're home."

Blinking awake, George waited until Harry looked up at him with a sleepy smile, before he leant over to unclip the seatbelt, pressing his lips to his temple as he did so.

"C'mon. Bedtime."

Harry dutifully followed George into the flat they shared, hanging his coat up as he passed the cupboard, toeing his shoes off in the hallway.

It was warm in their flat, the summer nights leaving no chill even as close to midnight as they were. Collapsing on top of the covers, Harry signed his contentment, the familiar scent of his bed better than any he would have smelled had they chosen to get a hotel.

George joined him moments later, curling up into his side, his head resting on Harry's chest.

"Today was a good day," he murmured.

Harry wrapped his arm around George, holding him close. "Everyday with you is a good day."

Snorting, George pressed his lips to Harry's chest. "Sap."

Harry didn't reply, and George felt his eyes closing of their own volition. "Love you, Harry."

He was just drifting into sleep when he heard a chuckle and a whisper. "Sap."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Conversation Starter - What do you love about summer? - Write a story set in Summer

100 Ways To Say - 1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Bingo Card - 2. A Story Set in Summer

Yule Ball - 23. The End Of The Night - Write about falling asleep.


End file.
